


гангстерский рай у подножия фудзи

by simbay



Category: Tobaku Haouden Rei | Gambling Emperor Legend Zero, 天 天和通りの快男児| Ten: Tenhoudoori no Kaidanji (Manga)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: это странное ощущение, будто перед тобой рождается новая легенда... непередаваемо.





	гангстерский рай у подножия фудзи

В последнее время разборки группировок стали походить на маленькую войну, такую, от какой было плохо всем — и тем, кто ее развязал, и тем, кто к ней никакого отношения вообще не имел. И дело было даже не в типичнейшей грызне за сферы влияния, потому как после финансового пузыря границы установились прочнее стали — для тех, кто здорово на кризисе заработал — проблема была в каком-то странном показушном желании прибрать к себе своего соседа, показать, кто тут настоящий хозяин. Наверное, ситуация на рынке и чужие махинации здорово ударили молодым дуракам по голове, раз лезли в перестрелки быстрее ветра. Одним словом — лишь глупая мышиная возня, необходимая лишь для поддержания статуса, но никак не настоящего действа.  
Но все усугубилось, когда кумичо группировки «Касуми» был застрелен в одном из налетов, а новой главой была назначена его дочь. Может, умная, может, способная — но все равно девчонка, с которой остальные группировки никаких дел иметь не хотели, из-за чего ситуация у «Касуми» была мягко говоря плачевной. На ее территорию уже точили зубы соседи, главным из которых был...  
Нет, впрочем, даже личная встреча ничего бы не исправила.  
Этот кретин неисправим, а его безумная удача только усугубляла ситуацию.  
Можно было бесконечно перечислять все то, что выводило Саваду из себя в установившемся в Токио положении, но группировка, к которой принадлежал он — спасибо уже бывалому кумичо, который в этом не участвовал и не высказывал ни малейшего желания — пока что находилась вне стычек мелких объединений друг с другом. Он лишь лениво наблюдал за ситуацией в газетных статьях да слухах от других братьев, изредка выведывая что-то самостоятельно. И, может, он так бы и прошел мимо этого безумного переполоха в конце девяностых, если бы в один прекрасный день его дружок — тот самый удачливый кретин — не заявился бы к ним в офис лично, потребовав кумичо для разговора.  
Харада был настолько взбешенным, что даже не обратил внимания на пушки, устремленные прямо ему в голову. Вероятно, его люди сами не ожидали от босса подобной безумной инициативы, потому как стояли позади с растерянными лицами, не пытаясь даже ответить на чужую агрессию. Отпихнув одного из вставших впереди младших братьев — с такой силой, что тот отлетел аж к креслу, в которому сидел Савада — Харада вскинул голову и громовым, не иначе, голосом взревел:  
— Ха-а-ар-руна! Жопу свою поднял и сюда подошел! Есть дело.  
Оставшийся в стороне от теплого приветствия, Савада с едва заметной усмешкой наблюдал за тем, как Харада едва ли не скрипит зубами от злости. Не было желания даже возмутиться его наглому вторжению в их офис и настолько грубым требованием босса спуститься, но в этом был весь Харада — агрессивный и чрезмерно эгоистичный. Почему-то кумичо прощал ему подобные выходки, может, потому что видел в этом болване хорошего приятеля и соперника в маджонге, хотя, конечно, с ним играть — себе дороже. Савада сам не смог бы припомнить, чтобы хоть раз выигрывал у этого прохвоста, а босс видел в игре лишь развлечение, а не что-то большее, как сам Савада, Харада или же...  
Да-да, был там еще один....  
Словно не слыша возмущенный ропот группировки «Харуна», к которой, собственно, Савада и принадлежал, внезапный гость нагло растолкал стоявших перед ним боевиков и рухнул в кресло. Прямо перед Савадой. Оставалось дивиться, как даже при полном гневе этот кретин умудрился заметить его и пойти именно сюда, а не к более удобному дивану в глубине комнаты. Но чем дольше Савада смотрел на Хараду, тем меньше он улыбался. Что-то явно было _не так_ — и это сказывалось в поведении возмущенного вторженца. Жесты, внезапно всплывшие привычки. Да и то, что Харада заявился к ним _лично_ уже стоило внимания. Он, конечно, был знатным любителем побуянить, но тем не менее.  
Покачав головой и мысленно отругав себя за дерзость, Савада резко поднял голову и уставился Хараде в глаза. Даже под стеклами темных очков он прекрасно видел его взгляд, направленный в ответ. Ждал, значит, подобного. Настоящий игрок — читает сидящих перед собой людей с грандиозной простотой. Может, он и не удачлив вовсе, а просто знает, как манипулировать чужими действиями.  
— Ты похож на раскаленный горшок, в котором бурлит вода.  
Зажав зубами сигарету, Савада щелкнул зажигалкой и предложил ее Хараде. Они оба закурили.  
— Вот-вот выплеснется в любой момент.  
— Все девчонка.  
Ох. Вот, значит, как.  
Встречи кумичо редко проходили в _подобных_ — то есть, в офисах — местах, Савада слишком часто бывал на подобных. Клуб, бар, ресторан. Все официально и помпезно. То, что Харада заявился к ним лично лишь с малой частью подчиненных могло быть расценено как моление о помощи, чем, наверное, оно по сути и являлось, но делать преждевременные выводы было нельзя. Харада _не любил_ просить помощи, он был гордым упертым болваном, и то, что он сидел сейчас напротив босса на втором этаже их офиса, могло говорить о том, то ситуация с «Касуми» стала слишком опасной.  
Дымя уже не первой сигаретой, Харада нервно косился в окно.  
— ... значит, первый удар нанесли они?  
— Все деньги проебаны, — Харада широко ухмыльнулся, — Осталось лишь то, что хранилось на личных счетах да под матрасом. Сначала «Хиэй», затем «Фушими», следом мы. Ловко, конечно. Знает, что без денег никто не наймет убийц пострашнее наших за их головой, и свистнула все со счета. Потом ее люди начали резню с нашими, но это уже не важно — разберемся. Главная проблема — деньги. И, думается мне, следующая цель — это вы.  
Подымив сигарой, кумичо лишь покачал головой, и от взгляда Савады на укрылось, как раздулась жилка на шее у Харады. Он был зол, что приходилось приходить сюда и буквально умолять о помощи старого товарища, когда он никогда подобного не делал, и впервые Саваде стало горестно за этого кретина. Сам вырыл себе могилу, когда решил посягнуть на территори малявки Касуми, вот и должен был расхлебывать эту кашу с остальными группировками, покусившимися на кусок пирога. С другой стороны, таким образом они бы перестреляли друг друга после окончания этой истории — а это наверняка был план хитрой девчонки или кого-то из ее подчиненных, избавление от врагов их же руками — и то, что Харада наконец забыл о гордости и пришел к более умному товарищу, было весьма неплохим ходом для его выживания.  
— Мы — из-за сотрудничества, да?  
Рассмеявшись, кумичо мягко затушил сигарету и поднял серьезный взгляд на Хараду.  
— В самом деле, мне абсолютно невыгодно заключать с тобой союз. С отцом Касуми-чан у меня никогда не было разногласий, ты сам влез в это дело и решил поиграть в важную персону. Возможно, это прозвучит слишком глупо, но послушай моего совета не как один глава другого, а как более молодой друг своего старшего товарища.  
Савада весело хмыкнул себе под нос.  
Смотреть на то, как Хараду ругали, будто нашкодившего мальчишку — ценное зрелище, особенно после того, что он устроил на игре в маджонг с ножом и одним из сторонников Тэна. Тот, конечно, злился, но все же молчал и внимал — что было неестественно, но очень и очень правильно. Видимо, быстро образумился и забыл про свою наглость после пропажи такой-то суммы денег.  
— Кацуми-кун, выйди из этой игры. Сам видишь, девчонка оказалась хитрее, чем вы все, кто решил с ней поиграть. Не знаю, кто ей в этом помог, но...  
— Я знаю. В этом-то и проблема! Мне просто надо найти наглого крысеныша и пристрелить его, и тогда будет проще. Ну или хотя бы поймать, уже достаточно будет.  
— О!  
Внезапная реплика Харады заставила кумичо поперхнуться, а Саваду мысленно закатить глаза. Ну вот, когда только-только начавшаяся проблема должна была разрешиться сама собой, этот кретин все же выдавил из себя важную информацию. И хотя в этом вопросе намного выгодней — и логичней — было поддерживать сторону закрытия игры и ухода в тень, и, может, дальнейшего сотрудничество с малявкой Касуми, история решила иначе. Савада знал, что кумичо наверняка заинтересуется в том «крысеныше», о котором говорил Харада, потому как, каким спокойным он не был бы, он все же оставался якудза — а значит, хотел и власти.  
Это никогда не закончится.  
Только теперь на этот идиотизм клюнул и кумичо...  
Савада закатил глаза и лишь сильнее затянулся сигаретой, когда Харада продолжил:  
— Пару лет назад этот жадный мудак, Зайзен, устроил какой-то конкурс чтобы выбрать себе наследника. Ну, вы все об этом слышали — дельце-то, говорят, закончилось тем, что почти все подохли, а кто не подох — сбежал и об этом не вспоминает.  
Он потряс сигаретой, после чего спешно смахнул пепел со столика.  
— Ну в общем там наше «золотце» и всплыло, дошло даже до финала, а потом исчезло. Сейчас появилось и опять куролесит, зашибая огромные деньги. Не знаю, как зовут мальчишку, но он как Акаги. Только хуже в несколько раз, потому что Акаги подобной херней не занимается. В общем, на этом «конкурсе талантов» один из подчиненных уже почившего Касуми его и присмотрел.  
В голове Савады что-то закопошилось, когда Харада напомнил об Акаги. На самом деле, он уже слышал об этом мальце от названного, но настолько мельком, что не придал этому значения. Таланты всплывали тут и там, только успевай замечать, но в скором времени все они увядали и становились обычными людьми, либо же чуть выше их — как, например, сам Харада. Или Игава. Последнего, конечно, с Акаги не сравнивали, и уж тем более Харада, который убедился в дьявольском потенциале мальчишки, и то, что он бросил подобную фразу... Плюс, он стянут все деньги с оффшорных счетов нескольких банд...  
Наверняка не без чьей-то помощи, но все же смог.  
Неужто и правда новый талант зарождается?  
Захотел бы сыграть с ним Акаги?  
О легенде подпольных игроков слышал даже кумичо — еще бы не слышал, лично видел Вашизу — и мигом заинтересовался подобным описанием. Огорченно покачав головой, глядя на зарождающийся интерес в глазах босса, Савада медленно поднялся с кресла, и, кивнув им двоим, направился к выходу. Участвовать в подобной сделке у него не было ни малейшего желания. Что бы там Харада не задумал с мальчишкой, это явно того не стоило его внимания. И только у самой двери, пропустив мимо ушей добрую часть болтовни о крысеныше и украденной суммы, Савада услышал нечто, что заставило его на мгновение замереть.  
— ... слухи рознятся. Одни говорят, что с мальчишкой постоянно носится Суезаки все из той же группировки «Касуми», а другие говорят о том, что мальчишку нашел Итакура.  
Хм!  
Савада захлопнул за собой дверь.

Упомянутый — оба, на самом деле, но второй более близко — Итакура был его неплохим знакомым. Теперь Савада припоминал его слова об одном удачном дельце, которое он нашел для себя и для братана, то есть, конечно же, кретина Суезаки, и если тогда Савада лишь отмахнулся от юнца, думая, что тот говорит о каком-то махинации с деньгами, сейчас он осознавал свою ошибку. Вероятно, до начала всей кутерьмы с девчонкой и дележкой территории они оба использовали юный талант только ради собственной выгоды, обвинить в чем Савада их никак не мог — наверняка сам бы поступил так же, да и помнил прекрасно, что с Акаги была точно такая же ситуация, только вместо Итакуры с Суезаки был один прохвост из полиции.  
Что ж, оставалось только завидовать. Впрочем, идея с преследованием и угрозами юному таланту сильно не нравилась Саваде, а потому он решил, что пора было немного забыть о собственной верности кумичо — ради его же блага — и навестить этих двух кретинов с их «золотцем», пока это не сделал разъяренный Харада с вооруженной бандой. Выйдя на пирс недалеко от офиса, Савада воровато оглянулся по сторонам и достал из кармана телефон, после чего ловким движением набрал номер Итакуры. И замер, в ожидании. Он думал, что тот трубку и вовсе не поднимет, или сделает это нескоро, но, к неожиданности, ему даже гудков послушать толком не удалось.  
Голос на той стороне звучал нервно и раздраженно.  
Ага, значит, правда.  
— Слышал, вы там что-то темное творите с Касуми-чан. И тем мальчишкой.  
Смех послужил отличным ответом.  
— Ага, а ты уже обо всем прознал! — казалось, будто Итакура не спал несколько ночей, впрочем, это вполне могло оказаться правдой. — И что ты хочешь? Твой босс уже объявил за нами охоту, и ты пытаешься выяснить, где мы находимся?  
— Ну-ну, спокойней.  
Савада ухмыльнулся и потянулся за сигаретами.  
— Но охоту скоро объявят. Не думаю, что информация о чудесном взломщике и его личности доступна другим группировкам, но Харада об этом знает, и он лично пообещал отрезать твоей маленькой змейке хвост по самые уши. А ты сам знаешь, что он неадекватный в этом плане, так что на вашу территорию тоже проберется, будь уверен.  
На другом конце провода Итакура запыхтел.  
— А предупреждаешь зачем?  
— Считай это моим маленьким подарочком. Мне ваши столкновения до одного места, но Харада сказал, что пацан твой похож на Акаги... И, сам понимаешь, мне стало интересно. В общем, подарочек подарочком, но за все надо платить. Хочу глянуть на пацана.  
— Откуда мне знать, что за тобой не придет хвост?  
Хороший вопрос. Савада рассеянно похлопал себя по карманам, понимая, что забыл зажигалку в офисе.  
— Ну, Итакура-кун, — искренне растерялся он, — Стал бы я рассказывать тебе об охоте, если бы хотел поймать добычу?

Они договорились встретиться на территории, что принадлежала «Касуми», добраться до туда обходными путями не составило труда. Оставалось поразиться тому, как Итакура вспомнил о таком богом забытом месте, как маленький безымянный кабак где-то в глубине переулков, но лучше этого они и правда не смогли бы найти. Оставалось надеяться, что кумичо остановит Хараду от особо решительных поспешных действий хотя бы до завтра. Одного вечера вполне хватило бы, чтобы разобраться в ситуации, да на мальчишку посмотреть.  
Упомянутый ожидал его вместе с Итакурой за одним из столиков. Вокруг было не очень многолюдно, а присутствующие не выглядели как якудза, что дало Саваде возможность слегка расслабиться. Все же, он совершал эту «аферу» без ведома босса, никто не мог дать гарантий, что какая-нибудь крыса расценила бы его поступок неверно и доложила бы кумичо. Опустившись на продавленный от времени диван рядом со столиком, он добродушно улыбнулся Итакуре и скосил свой взгляд на мальчишку рядом с ним.  
Впрочем, «мальчишка» оказался несколько старше того, что ожидал увидеть Савада, а потому он лишь разочарованно цыкнул. Казалось бы, обычный шкет которому только-только восемнадцать стукнуло (а может, и меньше, определять возраст молодежи Савада разучился), но в нем все же чувствовалась та искра, что и в Акаги. Только последний вот пугал, а этот выглядел как-то более дружелюбно. Он даже улыбнулся, что поразило Саваду еще больше.  
— Нуждаешься в представлении? — поинтересовался Итакура, щелкнув зажигалкой.  
Ну, без этого сейчас никуда.  
— Укай Зеро, — представился юноша.  
Савада присвистнул.  
— Экое у тебя имя. Не Рэй?  
— Нет же, _Зеро_.  
Последнее Укай произнес с каким-то неприятным нажимом, словно вопрос произношения собственного имени стоял для него остро. Ну, тут оставалось лишь пожать плечами и принять это. Конечно, имя было забавным... Иностранным. И наверняка ненастоящим, что для игрока очень даже неплохо. Это не Акаги, который мог и в маджонг обыграть и по носу дать, другим игрокам требовался подход более осторожный и тонкий...  
Впрочем, это никак не убавляло интереса к мальчишке. Было в нем нечто такое, знакомое и приятное, и почему-то Савада даже обрадовался, что жадный до денег Суезаки нашел себе подобную золотую жилу. Наживать денег на чужом таланте было некрасиво, но зато талант расцветал. Потом-то мальчишка упорхнет и станет реп-игроком, если повезет — обеспечит себе небедное будущее. Ну, это если он _уже_ не работал на семью Касуми.  
— Ну, давай.  
Савада махнул рукой в сторону Итакуры, а второй потянулся за стаканом с рыжей бурдой.  
— Рассказывай. Зачем вы весь наш район на уши подняли, и как вообще это провернули. Я-то боссу не донесу, но уж больно интересно, что Зеро-кун из себя представляет. Давненько таких людей не встречал. Ну, знаешь. После знакомства с Акаги.  
Итакура мрачно уставился на Саваду, что могло говорить только об одном — упоминания Акаги тут не потерпят. И скрывалась ли за этом какая-то личная обида, или же это было простое желание не дать гению, одолевшему Вашизу, встретиться с зарождающимся талантом и раздавить его — кто знал? Укай лишь солнечно улыбнулся в ответ на это и потряс головой.  
— Думается мне, Акаги-сан все же еще мне не по зубам.  
— Ну-ну, один любитель смухлевать тоже так думал, а потом победил. Стареет этот черт, что с него взять. Но, все же, да, соваться к нему я тебе не советую. Пока. Может, чуть постарше станешь, славой обрастешь, вот тогда можно. За вашу игру куча народу таких денег отвалит, что даже при проигрыше шиковать будете.  
Тихо цыкнув, Итакура присоединился к распитию.  
— С Акаги играют лишь идиоты, которым хочется проиграть.  
— Ага, например Харада.  
Резко подняв голову вверх, Итакура вперился взглядом в Саваду и нахмурился. Обычно он был более расслаблен, и даже вел себя не настолько серьезно — это могло говорить лишь о том, что опасения за проворачиваемую схему его серьезно беспокоили. То, что они увели деньги со счетом враждебных группировок было хорошей идеей, только вот ему явно не повезло в том, что Харада знал о Зеро. Знал — значит, мог добраться. Но тут тоже можно было действовать, правда, надо было начинать более осторожно...  
— И что будешь делать? — поинтересовался Савада, мягко ставя пустой стакан на стол. Прикрыв глаза, Зеро словно вслушался в их диалог, а Итакура скосил раздраженный взгляд вниз. — Харада знает о том, кто причастен к этому делу. Ему закон не писан — достанет вас хоть в Китае. Ладно-то еще остальные кретины, которых вы обворовали, но с этим парнем лучше не тягаться. И да, где Суезаки-то? Не верю, что он не пришел бы сюда, чтобы прочитать мне парочку речей о том, какой я нехороший человек.  
На самом деле большая часть речей Суезаки заключалась совсем в другом, но об этом Савада решил благополучно умолчать. Итакура продолжил сверлить взглядом стол, явно в растерянности от происходящего, а Зеро тихонько приоткрыл один глаз, сначала уставившись на приятеля, а затем переведя взгляд на Саваду. Постепенно лицо его вновь засияло уже знакомой солнечной улыбкой, такой, какая могла и напугать. Если знать, что за ней скрывается.  
— Суезаки-сан сейчас следит за деньгами.  
Савада вскинул бровь.  
— То есть, они не на счету?  
— Ну что вы, наличку куда труднее увести, — снисходительно фыркнув, Зеро похлопал Итакуру по плечу. — Сделать это было не слишком сложно при должных связях, тем более что никто бы не заподозрил конкретно меня в том, что я замешан в этом дельце. Потому что никто и не знал — до того, как мы добрались до Харады-сан... Касуми-сан очень уж любезно просила помощи, ну я и подумал, что такая работа станет неплохой оплатой долга.  
— И что вы планируете делать с этой кучей денег?  
Зеро недоуменно моргнул.  
— Ничего? Сейчас все деньги у Касуми-сан. Поглотим соседние группировки и расширим сферу влияния. Конечно, локальный конфликт с Харадой-сан пошел совсем не по плану, и... Да, грубо говоря, это огромная проблема.  
Это была не просто огромная проблема.  
Это была настоящая катастрофа. Связываться с Харадой было опасно для жизни — Савада слишком хорошо это знал. Буйный нрав, харизма и способность достать что угодно когда угодно благодаря связям и собственным действиям делали из него самого неприятного и опасного противника в любой игре, будь это маджонг или же афера, проворачиваемая Итакурой. Саваде доводилось слышать о том, как бесцеремонно Харада использовал вакидзаси во время матча Запада и Востока, вонзив его в руку одного из противников за малейшую попытку сжульничать — и это при том, что сам он творил абсолютно то же самое. И это была лишь игра. А что же сейчас?  
Усмехнувшись, Савада стряхнул пепел с сигареты.  
— Уж простите, но выпустить клыки на Хараду... Сами себе могилу выкопали. Не уверен, что он остановится. Впрочем...  
Он покачал головой.  
— Грубо говоря, это будет почти признанием своего поражения.  
Заприметив, как возмущенно вскинул бровь Итакура, Савада мысленно рассмеялся. Все же, молодняк был таким забавным. Лезли туда, куда не стоит, а потом паниковали. Но этот мальчишка, Зеро, что сидел перед ним, он действительно поражал Саваду своим спокойствием и взглядом. Было в этой милой улыбке и глазах что-то очень... почти пугающее, то, что Савада чувствовал лишь от Акаги. Может, таковыми были все _игроки_ — не просто любители, а те, на чьей стороне стояла удача.  
И то, что Савада пришел к ним сюда сейчас — лишь доказательство удачи этого мальчишки, а никак не его личного желания разобраться в ситуации без лишних жертв со стороны группировок Харады, Касуми и своего кумичо. Прикрыв глаза, он указал сигаретой на Итакуру.  
— Во-первых, вы вернете деньги Хараде. В большем размере. Это труда не составит, я думаю...  
— Ни за что!  
Итакура вскочил на ноги, глаза его пылали недовольством. Это было очень странно — потому что большую часть времени он был спокоен и рационален, и даже Зеро взглянул на него в изумлении. Поняв, что вспылил, Итакура зло цыкнул и опустился на место под серьезным взглядом Савады. Он понимал его чувства, но сейчас было не до гордости.  
— С какой стати нам делать это? — едва сдерживаясь, все же спросил Итакура.  
Савада шумно вздохнул.  
— Потому что сейчас Харада намеревается убедить моего босса сотрудничать с ним. Чтобы вырезать всю вашу группировку, включая тебя, Суезаки и твоего мальчишку. Скорее всего кумичо решит подумать до завтра, а в это время я смогу убедить его не уничтожать и не без того осиротевшую группировку твоей девочки и взять ее под свое крыло — на время, разумеется, потому что ее отец и мой босс были в хороших отношениях. Проще говоря, у Харады не будет возможности вас атаковать — потому что пойти против нашего босса он не решится ни при каком варианте.  
Однако...  
Щелкнув пальцами, Савада указал на Зеро. Мальчишка даже не вздрогнул — похвально — но подозрительно прищурился под стеклами темных очков. Наверное, он и так уже понял.  
— Но за все надо платить. Ты ведь реп-игрок, верно?  
Помедлив, Зеро кивнул. Заметив, как болезненно скривился Итакура, отворачиваясь в сторону, Савада лишь хмыкнул. Значит, уже все понял. Что ж, если эти двое с Суезаки умудрились откопать такой талант где-то в куче мусора у Зайзена, то грех было им не воспользоваться в такой ситуации. Тем более с Харадой, который остынет лишь после того, как все разрешится наименее рисковым, но наиболее близким ему и этому мальчишке способом.  
— Значит, сыграешь за группировку «Касуми» против самого Харады.  
Издав вздох, Зеро бросил озадаченный взгляд на Итакуру. Значит, хотел услышать мнение. Их отношения были довольно забавными, если подумать, тут не чувствовалось той же надменной власти над нанимателями, как у Акаги, но и простого страха наемного игрока перед боссом — тоже. Скорее всего, они действовали взаимовыгодно и с обоюдным уважением. Это были хорошие отношения. Савада улыбнулся — Итакура, этот прохвост, знал как действовать правильно.  
Ну, _большую_ часть времени.  
— Разве он согласится? — проведя рукой по лицу, Итакура тяжело посмотрел на Саваду.  
Тот фыркнул.  
— Что за вопросы? Конечно! Это же Харада, он до сих пор не пережил свое поражение Тэну в игре Запада и Востока, — Зеро переводил любопытные взгляды с Итакуры на Саваду и наоборот, — ты просто не представляешь, как он злится, что проиграл такому наглому жулику. Ха! Сам-то не лучше, задурил Акаги голову и заставил его выйти из игры. Так что не волнуйся, кто-кто, а он-то согласится.  
Тихо рассмеявшись, Савада потряс сигаретой и улыбнулся шире. Он до сих пор жалел, что пропустил эту игру и не смог увидеть ее лично. Интересно, какую сторону бы он принял? Хироюки ли, работавшего на него когда-то, или же Харады, как старого товарища?  
— Зеро-кун.  
Названный уставился прямо на него. Савада лукаво прищурился.  
— Умеешь играть в маджонг?  
— Погоди, какой еще маджонг?! — вспылил Итакура.  
Они с Савадой уставились друг на друга, и последний лишь цыкнул и покачал головой. Тот имел право беспокоиться. Харада был игроком профессионального уровня, это сложно было отрицать, а потому бросать против него мальчишку было бы жестоко... Тем более, что никто не знал, что потребует Харада в обмен на поражение. Денег? Вряд ли. Отрежет пальцы? Вероятно, но сомнительно — хороших реп-игроков принято беречь, а о Зеро уже ползли пугающие слухи. Работу на себя?.. Тоже маловероятно, Харада сам был хорош в роли игрока, и замена ему не была нужна.  
В общем, та еще загадка.  
— Он же играет по своим особым правилам, даже я их плохо знаю, — проговорил он, сильно хмурясь. Савада с задумчивым видом закивал.  
— Хм-хм, ты прав. Я постараюсь убедить кумичо и его использовать восточный стиль...  
— А если он наймет Акаги как реп-игрока?  
Повисла тишина. Зеро недоуменно и почти растеряно смотрел на слишком серьезного Итакуру, сверлившего взглядом Саваду. Последний же чувствовал себя очень глупо. Нет, на самом деле, вопрос был хороший. Акаги все же был _наемным_ игроком, и нанять его мог любой — если, конечно, сам Акаги захочет. А слава Зеро могла дать жизнь шансу на то, что этот старый лис согласится на игру, но...  
Внезапно, Савада расхохотался. Схватившись за голову, он весело посмотрел на Итакуру.  
— Скорее Харада отпустит вас, чем наймет Акаги! Ты же помнишь, они были в разных командах в том самом матче, и то, что команда Востока победила, это огромный удар по репутации Харады, который не смог отстоять честь своего стиля. Он сам будет играть — гордость не позволит нанимать кого-то, тем более против того, кого кличут новым Акаги.  
Вероятно, это успокоило Итакуру, потому как он кивнул и с тихим вздохом откинулся назад. Их афера с деньгами явно стоила ему много нервов — Савада мог только поражаться тому, что он согласился помочь их новому боссу в этом, он-то думал, что тот никогда не согласится на подобное рискованное дело. Переведя взгляд на Зеро, он с забавой отметил, что тот смотрит на Итакуру весьма обеспокоенно.  
И правда, не босс и подчиненный. Друзья. Может, ему стоило когда-то давно так же убедить Акаги работать с ним...  
— Я умею играть в маджонг, но не слишком хорошо, — наконец, произнес Зеро, разворачиваясь к Саваде. Он мягко улыбнулся. — Впрочем, у меня нет выбора, да?  
— Я расскажу тебе забавную историю, Зеро-кун.  
Вытащив новую сигарету из пачки, Савада указал ею на мальчишку и ухмыльнулся.  
— Очень давно один игрок проигрывал большую сумму денег в маджонг. Он был неплох, но и не особо хорош, и его тактику разгадывали на второй раздаче. Но ему повезло, когда в самый критичный момент в комнату завалился какой-то малец — еще младше, чем ты. Не знаю, чем руководствовался этот человек, но он соврал, что знает мальчишку и позволил ему остаться. Тот наблюдал за игрой дальше и запомнил, запомнил...  
Прищурившись, Савада выпустил колечко дыма в воздух.  
— Догадываешься, чем все закончилось?  
В ответ Зеро хитро улыбнулся, и Савада рассмеялся вновь.  
— Ты хорошо понял. Этот мальчишка, не знавший правил, понял суть игры и помог бедолаге отыграть свой долг. Сначала он обыграл самого мелкого якудза, а потом и опытного реп-игрока. Ну, а дальше и рассказывать нечего — потому что имя этого мальчишки известно даже тебе.  
Акаги.  
Саваде было почти интересно узнать, чем могла бы закончиться их встреча. Впрочем, это было почти очевидно — ведь Акаги проиграл все два раза в своей жизни. И признанным поражением считалось лишь одно, Тэну.  
— Харада страшный жулик, но не страшнее Ичикавы, которого Акаги обыграл еще толком ничего не знающим о маджонге школьником. Думаю, тебе не стоит беспокоиться... В любом случае, победишь — никаких претензий ни к Касуми-чан, ни к тебе, юный махинатор, не будет. Ни со стороны Харады, ни со стороны моего кумичо. Первый, конечно, повозмущается, но уже мне лично. Он обещания держит — проиграл, значит закроет глаза.  
Вот в чем, а в этом Савада был уверен.  
Они говорили еще — о Хараде, о стиле его игры, и о вещах, совсем не связанных с играми и махинациями. Даже договорились зайти к Тэну, чтобы посмотреть, сможет ли Зеро заметить чужое жульничество, то, что смогло обвести Хараду вокруг пальца. Через разговоры и манеру речи Савада потихоньку узнавал много нового о мальчишке, то, что мог заметить лишь хороший психолог. И хотя они с Акаги очень сильно различались — практически всем, включая жесты и мимику — что-то в Зеро заставляло Саваду ощущать странное чувство дежа вю.  
Почему-то ему даже не приходилось сомневаться в том, что Зеро выиграет.  
Это странное ощущение, будто перед тобой рождается новая легенда...  
Непередаваемо.  
Жалко было бы губить такой талант не слишком мудреными денежными махинациями. Но, впрочем, они были уже решены — по крайней мере, с Харадой. А остальные группировки даже не догадаются о том, кто именно их обчистил из подчиненных Касуми-чан. Победа принесет Зеро ту же славу, что и победа над Урабе когда-то Акаги. У каждого поколения были свои демоны, и сейчас Савада наблюдал за рождением одного из таких.  
Этот был даже страшнее — с милой улыбкой и очаровательным лицом, он явно не походил на того, кто с легкостью мог разрушить чужую жизнь. И пусть пока он вряд ли думал об этом и даже не намеревался творить подобного, Савада знал — это неизбежно. Такова была судьба всех игроков.  
Они променяли нормальную жизнь на дьявольскую удачу.

Когда они покидали кабак, Савада и Итакура отошли в сторону, чтобы закурить. Пока Зеро слонялся у входа со скучающим видом, они дымили в сторонке, за черным входом. Над головой уже простиралось звездное небо, едва заметное из-за огней города, и лишь некоторые звезды проглядывали сквозь толщу света. В этих звездах Савада видел Зеро.  
— Не сгуби мальчишку, — пробормотал он.  
Неопределенно дернув плечом, Итакура опустил взгляд вниз. После чего невесело ухмыльнулся.  
— Он намеревается накопить денег на реванш. Против Зайзена. Трудно такого не сгубить.  
Ох, опять эта же история. Сошедший на старости лет с ума старик, не знающий, куда деть свое богатство и увлекающийся азартными играми на смерть — и молодой талант из грязи, почти неизвестный, но несущий в себе такую силу, что лучше бы старик и не знал. Такие истории всегда заканчивались одинаково. Молодое поколение всегда знало, как обойти стариков, и смотря на то, как Итакура с Суезаки смогли отыскать такой бриллиант в куче мусора, Савада не мог не согласиться с тем, что это касается и его. Он не успел схватить Акаги за руку в нужное время и увести его на свою сторону — а эти двое смогли.  
Зайзена ждал крах.  
— Ну, ты уж ему в этом подсоби.  
Хитро прищурившись, Савада уставился на Итакуру.  
Откуда-то издалека раздался окрик Зеро.  
— Звонил Суезаки! Говорит, что пора бы и честь знать, а то шляемся неизвестно где.  
Подняв взгляд на Саваду, Итакура хмуро кивнул.  
— Обязательно.

**Author's Note:**

> "зеро" — ноль на английском, "рэй" — на японском


End file.
